


A su debido tiempo

by edelau



Series: Tiempo [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTORA: carolinecrane, Angst, M/M, One Shot, s03e22: Jugar con fuego
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Posterior al episodio 22 de la tercera temporada, Jugar con fuego. Greg no quiere la ayuda de Nick, aunque a veces esta sea realmente necesaria.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de [There Is a Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399313) escrito por [carolinecrane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane).
> 
> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Mandragora HM](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4618935/Mandragora-HM), Yanina Barboza [Jessica Adams W](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/5769596/Jessica-Adams-W) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando Nick dijo: «déjame ayudarte»; aunque debería haberlo sospechado. Conocía su complejo de héroe y sabía cuánto adoraba cuidar de los demás; eso no tenía nada que ver con él. Solo era una de las tantas formas que Nick tenía para sentir que estaba siendo útil y haciendo algo noble. Vivía para esa mierda, y Greg solo era un medio más para lograr dicho fin.

Nick era tan cuidadoso como podía con sus manos cuando le quitaba las vendas, y su tacto era tan ligero como el de una pluma cuando le limpiaba la piel dañada y lo vendaba de nuevo. Era muy correcto y nunca perdía la paciencia con él; ni siquiera cuando Greg estaba de mal humor y sentía lástima de sí mismo. Y cada día que Nick era tan asquerosamente bueno con él, lo detestaba un poco más.

Le llevó solo la primera semana empezar a odiar tanta atención, y otra más el plantearse matarlo mientras dormía. Sobre todo cuando estaba recostado de lado mirando la pared, la televisión o el interior de sus párpados, aunque no durmiendo porque su cuidador estaba respirando _muy_ fuerte, y cerca, pero aún fuera de su rango de visión. Y aunque Nick decía que lo hacía por si necesitaba algo, Greg sabía la verdad: estaba intentando volverlo loco..., y de momento lo estaba logrando.

─Detente ─soltó Greg entre dientes, sin ser consciente del sonido de su propia voz hasta que Nick detuvo el movimiento de sus manos en su espalda. Estaba agazapado en el borde de la cama y la espalda le ardía cada vez que el aire tocaba alguna de las heridas aún abiertas, recordándole que necesitaba la ayuda, y que no importaba cuánto odiara ese hecho, simplemente no podía mandarlo a la mierda.

─¿Qué? ¿Te he hecho daño? ─Solo los dioses sabían cuán grande era su deseo de que Nick no fuera tan _jodidamente amable_ , ni que se sintiera tan condenadamente culpable de haberle hecho daño; porque esa culpa evitaba que pudiera sentirse bien con eso de odiarlo.

─¿Por qué lo haces?

─¿Qué? ─dudó Nick, y Greg no tuvo ni siquiera que mirarlo para percibir la confusión en su pregunta. Podía imaginar con gran detalle la cara de Nick: sus ojos grandes y marrones, el ceño fruncido por la confusión, y el dolor acechándolo, como si alguien hubiera pateado un cachorro. Suspiró de forma pesada, apretando con fuerza las manos contra las sábanas, evitando girarse lo suficiente como para tener una visión completa de la expresión que tan bien le quedaba a Nick.

─He preguntado: ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

─No lo sabes. ─No era una pregunta, era una confirmación. Como si Nick por fin se hubiera dado cuenta que Greg no tenía la más mínima idea de qué estaba haciendo en su casa ni cómo, cuando había salido del hospital, había terminado allí y no en su propio apartamento. Greg sabía que Catherine se había ofrecido como voluntaria para cuidarlo, como penitencia, suponía, y por ello en su día agradeció que Nick lo hubiera hecho en su lugar; convenciéndose de que todo era por su amistad, aunque nunca antes hubieran hecho ninguna de las cosas que se suponía los amigos hacen juntos. O tal vez fue la medicación, que ya había dejado de tomar hacía varios días, la que evitó que se lo planteara en ese momento y que ahora hacía que volver a pensar en ello empezara a convertirse en un verdadero calvario.

Nick volvió a recorrerle la espalda con las manos, sin cambiar los vendajes, solo acariciando de manera las partes no dañadas. Y pese a que Greg no quería dejarse llevar ni disfrutar de esas caricias, la realidad era que ya se había acostumbrado, e inclusive fantaseado con esas manos y con cómo se sentirían sobre él; y todo mucho antes de que la explosión lo sorprendiera. Hubiera preferido que no fuera de ese modo, aunque ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

─Si lo supiera, no habría preguntado ─respondió en voz baja; pero la habitación estaba en silencio a excepción de sus respiraciones, así que Nick lo había oído, y también notado la amargura en su voz; algo alentador si se tiene en cuenta que quería hacerle tanto daño como el mismo Nick estaba haciéndole sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Nick detuvo de nuevo sus manos, y luego solo pudo oírse un pequeño frufrú de movimiento. Greg creyó que Nick iba a dejarlo allí tirado para que lidiara él mismo con las vendas, cuando algo suave y cálido empezó a acariciarle el hombro, una y otra vez, y a recorrer los lugares no dañados de su cuello; y sintió cómo una sensación extraña le atenazaba la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que era Nick besándolo. Aunque paró tan repentinamente como había comenzado, y luego Nick retomó el movimiento de sus manos.

─Por eso.

Y todo lo que Greg pudo hacer fue asentir. Porque de todas las explicaciones posibles esa era la mejor que podía haber esperado; y la única que realmente quería. Ya, más adelante, habría tiempo de sobra para hablarlo, cuando Nick ya no tuviera que cuidar de él.

Fin


End file.
